Reunion by Rune
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda continue to adventure and rebuild. With a new rune, though, they may get some old help with their goal... (based on the Champion's amiibo)


**With the release of the Champions amiibo, this story came to mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

Link and Zelda rode their horses through the slowly rebuilding Castle Town. In the aftermath of the defeat of Calamity Ganon, the two had been slowly rebuilding Hyrule from the ground up, with assistance from all of the races of the land. The two had also had time to continue exploring Hyrule, finding new secrets and treasures.

Among these finds were a medallion that could act as a waypoint for the Sheikah Slate to teleport to, various outfits from Hyrule's past, and a strange set of armor that came from falling stars. The most interesting thing, however, was a new rune that they had been experimenting with. Symbolized by what looked to be a letter, when activated the rune would spawn in various objects and treasures, with the only one Link had found before Zelda had been freed being a wolf that seemed to be connected to the Hero of Twilight.

"Let us stop here for the night, Link," Zelda said, halting her horse near one of the completed houses.

Link nodded, halting Epona and getting off of the horse. The two entered the house and set down their belongings, the princess sitting at a desk and writing a new entry into her diary. Link on the other hand took out the Sheikah Slate and flopped onto the bed, cycling through the map to mark off where they had been that day. It was then that the mysterious rune glowed.

Curious, Link scrolled over to the runes, sitting up from the bed and walking over to Zelda.

"Is there something you want to show me, Link?" the princess asked. She took the Slate from him, studying the rune before coming to a conclusion. "It seems that there's something new in this rune. Let's go outside and try it."

The two walked out of the house, going a fair distance away before activating the rune. As with the others, treasure and items spawned from nowhere, though this time four chests appeared. Opening them, Link found that each chest contained a replica of the Divine Beasts heads in the form of a helmet.

"Interesting," Zelda commented, taking one of the helms and looking it over. "The detail on these is very life-like."

Link nodded, taking the Vah Medoh one and holding it in front of his face.

"Fine craftsmanship, yes?" said a voice in front of Link. "Though having that thing in front of your face isn't a good first impression after such a long time."

Putting the helmet down, Link and Zelda were shocked to see Revali in the flesh standing I front of them.

"Revali?" Zelda gasped.

"Not just him," said a strong voice coming from the princess' side. Turning, Zelda gasped again as Urbossa was standing there. "Glad to see you too, princess."

"It's good to see you again, Link," Mipha said, taking a seat next to Link.

"The gang's all together again," Daruk laughed, his voice ringing through the empty town.

"But… how?" Zelda asked.

"Through the sheer force of will," Revali gloated, giving a short laugh. He then coughed and turned his head. "And that rune you used, of course."

"Our spirits were reborn through the power of the rune," Urbossa explained, "just like that wolf of yours."

Zelda wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled the Gerudo in for a hug, the older woman smiling and rubbing the princess' head.

"So then, what's next?" Daruk asked.

"We rebuild the kingdom," Zelda said, "together."

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Revali asked. He faced Link with a smirk. "Just because you saved the world doesn't mean I'll get soft on you. I'll just have to work harder to prove who's the true hero."

Link smiled, getting onto his horse as the Rito flew off into the distance.

"I'd better go make sure those two don't get hurt," Daruk said, rubbing his head before rolling off after them.

"Boys," Urbossa sighed, running off after them.

"I'm glad to be back," Mipha said, getting on the back of Zelda's horse as the two followed after the other Champions.

"So am I," Zelda said. The friends were back together, and new adventures were sure to come.

* * *

 **I know the Champion amiibos don't actually revive the Champions, but the Wolf Link amiibo gave me the idea of "what if they did?" I hope everyone is ready for the Champion's Ballad later this year and continue adventuring!**


End file.
